


Chain Reaction

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Smut-adjacent, These two dorks, gratuitous mentions of bling, post-ep tag for 9x05 - Mountebank, sass and banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Deeks picks up a new accessory and Kensi notices. She doesn't like it one bit - or does she?





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on January 9, 2018. Original author's note as follows:
> 
> A/N: *blows dust off the fic-writing portion of my blog* Heeey there!! I *am* alive!! In looking back over the “my fic” tag on this blog, I see that I haven’t posted any fic that is complete (i.e. not a snippet of a WIP) since April 22, 2017 and I haven’t posted any fic in the NCIS: LA fandom since April 10, 2017. Chalk it up to a bit of life craziness – leaving a job that I’d been in for a long time, moving to a different part of the country, getting resettled, looking for work, etc. etc. – but I haven’t had a lot of writing time until recently. I’m doing the CSLB for the OUAT fandom, and have a few other WIPs in the works for that show, but I also very much want to delve back into writing for NCIS: LA (and NCIS: NOLA) and I thought this little ficlet would be a great way to do just that. I’ve had most of this written since late October, but only now got a chance to edit and finish. I can’t promise a super-regular posting schedule going forward, but I *do* promise that I will be back much more frequently, hopefully with much more fic. But for now, I hope you all enjoy this one!!
> 
> Post-ep tag for Mountebank.

“I can’t believe you  _actually_  kept that thing.” Kensi eyed the gold chain that was still hanging around Deeks’ neck with no small amount of distaste. “I mean,  _really_?”

“Babe, the real question is how could I  _not_?” Deeks replied, his voice slightly muffled at the end of his question as he pulled his t-shirt off and headed for the hamper in the corner of their closet.

“Very easily, I’d think,” she retorted from her spot on their bed. “I mean, you gave Arkady his rings back fast enough.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Deeks said, “that was very different.” He tossed the shirt in the hamper and turned to face her. The dreaded chain now lay flat against the muscles of his chest, its gold tones complementing the tanned expanse of skin beneath it as it glinted in the soft light of their bedside lamps.

 _Well, that’s kinda distractingly attractive…and **really**  not fair_, Kensi thought, her eyes drifting over Deeks before she unceremoniously and firmly shoved any even vaguely positive thought about the ill-gotten jewelry out of her head. When her eyes flicked back up to his, Deeks was smirking at her, as if he knew what she’d been thinking.

_Damn it._

“I’m assuming you’re going to tell me how?” she asked, crossing her arms and leaning back against the pillows in an attempt to keep the conversation on track.

“Of course,” he said, smirk morphing into an amused grin. “First off,” he held up his index finger, “they were so chunky that they would have gotten in the way of properly firing my gun. Second,” he continued to tick off his points on his fingers as he spoke, “they were, like, freakishly heavy, and thirdly-”

“Third,” she cut in.

“- _thirdly_ , they just didn’t suit me,” he finished in a tone that implied he’d rested his case, before turning back to the closet to discard his boots and socks.

“Wait, wait, wait a minute,” Kensi argued. “You think this thing  _does_  suit you?”

He shrugged, turning back to face her and, mirroring her posture, he crossed his arms over his chest. The movement drew her eyes to the damn chain yet again. “I mean, that almost goes without saying.”

She let out a bemused laugh. “No, actually, Deeks I think I really need to hear you say it.”

Instead of directly responding to the challenge in her tone, Deeks tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh, I see what’s going on here,” he murmured.

Kensi furrowed her brow at him. “And that would be?”

He chuckled and hooked a finger in the chain, pulling it slightly away from his chest. “You  _like_ it…but you don’t like that you like it, so you’re pretending that it annoys you.”

“What?” she sputtered. “That is  _not_  what’s going on.”

He grinned again at that, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached down to shuck off his jeans. “Oh no?”

“No,” she affirmed with a shake of her head. “That thing is hideous.”

“Huh, well that’s funny then,” he said with a shrug, leaning back to toss his jeans towards the hamper as well.

“What is?” she asked, though she immediately began to regret the question when the glint in Deeks’ eyes turned mischievous and he padded slowly across the room clad in nothing but his boxers and the chain that had started this entire conversation.

He reached the bed and crawled up the mattress until he was hovering over her, propped up on his forearms. “Oh, just the fact that while you’re  _saying_  that you hate it,” he glanced down at her chest before looking back up at her, “your body’s sending, uh, let’s say, a different signal.”

He lowered his weight just a bit at that moment, his hips settling in between her legs and the warmth of his chest pressing against hers through the cotton of her sleep shirt. She moved her arms out from between them, looping them around his shoulders.

She was about to make another retort when she felt what he was talking about – her nipples were drawn in tight and were highly sensitive. The heat of him, coupled with the small movements of his body against hers, sent a shiver up her spine. Still, Kensi was nothing if not stubborn. “That proves nothing.”

Deeks quirked an amused eyebrow at her. “Oh no?” he said, brushing his fingers achingly slowly along the side of her breast. “Methinks that Kensalina doth protest too-”

“Oh shut up,” she said on a laugh, before hooking her fingers in the chain that was now dangling between them and yanking him down into a deep, slow kiss.

_Maybe that chain **does**  have some good points after all._


End file.
